Many existing remote annunciators offer support for either a single genset or a single genset and single ATS unit. One of the drawbacks with such systems is that there are typically many gensets that are installed with multiple ATS units. Therefore, multiple remote annunciators are usually required in order to adequately monitor multiple ATS's and gensets. This requirement for multiple remote annunciators adds unwanted cost and complexity to remotely monitoring various electrical systems that include such components.
Some existing remote annunciators are able to annunciate with more than one ATS. However, these types of remote annunciators are unable to annunciate any type of genset status. Therefore, one of the drawbacks is such remote annunciator is that an additional type of remote annunciator is typically required in order to adequately monitor the status of the genset and the multiple ATS's.